


The Fifth Royal - DISCONTINUED

by Swiggotyy_Swootyy



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: (if all goes according to plan and I exhibit self restraint) then this will be a slow burn, Aslan's Country, BUT SERIOUSLY THO PLZ COMMENT, Edit as I go, Eventual Fluff, F/M, For Me, For NARNIAAAA, For Science!, How Do I Tag, Hurts So Good, I Blame Tumblr, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I beg of you, I did this instead of homework like a responsible human being, I'm planing on it tho, I'm so tired, My First Work in This Fandom, Okay bye, Original Characters - Freeform, PLEASE GIVE FEEDBACK I BEG OF YOU, Pretty please, So Married, THEY'RE A THING, We'll see how I feel, YOUR THOUGHTS AND CONCERNS AND OPINIONS MAKE ME WANT TO KEEP GOING, comment, i think, idk - Freeform, maybe smut, please, relationships, siblings are great
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-01-02 14:42:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21163328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swiggotyy_Swootyy/pseuds/Swiggotyy_Swootyy
Summary: What if there was a third daughter of Eve in Narnia? What if they fell in love with Edmund? What if? (This is a bad summary but I'm too lazy to write a good one right now.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys.  
Welcome to this thing that I'm doing.  
Tumblr got me obsessed with Edmund Pevensie so I thought "Hey! Why don't I do one of those?" And so I am.  
I have big plans for this that hopefully, I will play out. I just need to find time and motivation.  
I WILL KEEP THIS UP IF YOU GUYS COMMENT I BEG OF YOU TO COMMENT I CANNOT STRESS THAT ENOUGH PLEASE  
I don't want the "clout" or whatever. But, knowing that people are looking forward to and genuinely want to read my shit helps motivate me to find the time and keep writing.  
OKAY WITHOUT FURTHER ADUE HERE YA GO!

**3RD PERSON POV:**  
The siren’s wailed. The hum of German planes can be heard overhead as families rush to get to their cellars.  
Amelia Franks was alone in her own cellar. Seeing as her mother had died when she was 4 and her father was conscripted, she had but no choice to live with her drunken uncle. He was passed out with a bottle in his hand inside the house. She had no mercy for him. The bruises he had given her were dark and numerous. He was a heartless, old git.  
Her father’s words echoed in her head whilst she lay there, hugging her pillow fearlessly.  
_“This will only last for a short while and then you will be back with me.” _ He had said before giving her a swift kiss on her forehead and sending her off to live with her uncle.  
Most girls of her 13 years of age would be crying into her mother’s side, asking why the earth wouldn’t stop shaking or why the sky won’t stop whining.  
But not Amelia.  
In the darkness of the cellar, she had found her peace. Away from her vile uncle, away from memories of her father, away from it all. She let the drone of plane engines draw her off to sleep and the occasional shake of the earth act as a rocking cradle would to a babe. 

*~*~*

**POV: AMELIA:**  
When I woke up, I was colder than normal. My nose, cheeks, toes, and arms. I sat up and looked around and found that I was no longer lying on the cold, damp floor of the cellar.  
Instead, I was lying on the cold, damp floor of a forest. White snow glistened in the trees. Oh, the trees! They were as large as three houses stacked on top of each other, maybe more! It looked like a beautiful, uninhabited forest.  
Except for one thing.  
A lamp post.  
I stood, curiously walking over to it. I observed it from top to bottom.  
Sitting in the middle of this serene forest was a singular, unlit lamp post. It looked only out of place here in the midst of this breathtaking (not to mention freezing) wood.  
Clop. Clop. Clop.  
I looked around desperately to find the source of the mysterious footfall but to no avail. The foliage was too thick and the snow too packed.  
Clop. Clop. Clop.  
The noise came from behind me, now. I spun, grabbing the pole of the lamp. My pulse racing.  
Through the line of trees, a very tall, tan woman broke through the trees. Upon further observation, I came to realize that she was not a woman at all. She had... well, a horse’s arse.  
I stared in awe. I didn’t realize my mouth was agape until the woman spoke in a voice that was hauntingly musical in a sense.  
“It’s rather rude to stare, daughter of Eve.”  
I closed my mouth, eyes still wide.  
“S-sorry…” I stuttered, trying to get my mouth to cooperate with me. “I… don’t mean to be rude but… what are you?”  
The centaur raised an eyebrow, amused.  
“I’m what one would call ‘a centaur’.”  
“Blimey…” I exclaimed. “Pardon my shock, but I’m afraid that there weren’t centaurs back in Cambridge.”  
The lady cocked her head slightly in confusion, brow furrowing. “Cambridge? I’ve never heard of that kingdom. Does it lie past the marshlands?”  
“What? Marsh- No! No. Cambridge is in England! It’s the queen’s country!”  
Her brow furrowed further, but in what seemed like tension.  
“Queen’s country? Jadis has more land past this vast void of ice?” Her voice oozed with aggravation and distaste.  
“I have no idea who Jadis is, but my queen is named Elizabeth!” I amended.  
Her muscles seemed to relax once she heard.  
“Oh.” She said simply.  
I cleared my throat and smiled politely, “Where are my manners. I’m Amelia. Amelia Franks.”  
She balled her right hand into a fist and hit it across her chest onto her left shoulder and folded slightly into a bow.  
“Hail, Amelia Franks of the Land of Cambridge, in Elizabeth’s kingdom, of the providence of England. I am Athares and I am at your service.”  
I smiled at her and bowed gently.  
“‘Tis a pleasure, Athares.”  
She smiled in kind and straightened from her bow. Her smile then fell as she looked around, seemingly paranoid that someone might hear her next words as she took a step forward. She leaned down so her face was close to mine.  
“Are you _truly_ a daughter of Eve?”  
“My mother’s name was Edith-”  
“No, you misunderstand.” She interrupted. “I meant… are you… human?”  
I nodded skeptically.  
Her eyes widened and she looked around frantically.  
“You mustn’t be here... “ She mumbled.  
“What…? Why?”  
“She’ll obviously know by now… the only safe place for her is Aslan’s army…” She said pacing in front of me now, head down in thought.  
“I’m sorry what is-- WOAHH!” I squealed as she grabbed me by the arm and swung me onto her back. “Where are you taking me Athares?”  
“I cannot tell you here. The risk is too great.” She replied as she began to run off.  
“What do you mean--” I began, my thoughts racing wildly.  
Athares interrupted me, aggravated now.  
“Young Amelia, I’m going to ask that you stop asking questions, trust me, and I will tell you the moment we get to a safe area.”  
I shut my mouth, not seeing another choice on the matter. She was stronger, bigger, and, frankly, faster than me. So, I had no other choice but to hold on tightly to her, wait, and watch the trees full of snow whiz past as she sprinted.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I guess I had fallen asleep to the rhythmic movement of her galloping, but when I woke, there was no longer any snow.  
There was an open, freshly thawing field. There were red and yellow tents pitched and all sorts of creatures and beings littered the area. There we more centaurs, other kinds of half-breed creatures, leopards, tigers, bull-men, and birds that had feet of lions.   
I looked around in wonder at all of the creatures.   
I pinched myself sharply (which, in hindsight is something I realized I should have done sooner) in order to ensure that I was not dreaming, still. I felt the pain spread up my arm from where I had just pinched myself.   
Good. I wasn’t dreaming.   
“You can get off now, young Amelia,” Athares said gently.   
I realized that she had stopped in front of the largest tent there. I slid from her back and stood for a moment as a crowd seemed to gather around me and the tent. I looked at all of the diverse beings and then watched as they bowed. I looked to them, shocked.   
Ignorantly, I thought that they were bowing to me. I turned to check to see if anyone was behind me. As I faced the tent, I saw a Lion emerge from within. He walked regally and gracefully, one foot in front of the other.  
I ascertained that they were not bowing to me, but to the magnificent beast that just walked out of the tent. As I observed the glory and regal nature of this beautiful creature, I felt compelled to bow as well.  
So, bow I did.   
“Rise, Amelia Franks.” A deep, gravelly voice spoke.  
I looked up and realized that the lion had been the one to speak. Skeptically, I rose to my feet.   
The lion looked at me with deeply intelligent eyes. “We have been expecting your presence. Soon, we shall be expecting the others.”   
The crowd that had gathered behind me broke out into whispers and noise. I glanced back at them and then returned my gaze to the lion.   
“I- I’m afraid I haven’t the faintest idea who you are or what you are talking about.” My voice betrayed the confusion that I had felt.   
The centaur next to him spoke up. “You are speaking to the great Aslan. Rightful King of Narnia.”   
“Thank you, Oreius.” Aslan vaguely said over his shoulder. He faced me once more.   
“Child, walk with me.” he looked to the congregation, “The rest of you, return to your jobs.”   
Aslan proceeded to turn and walk. Everyone hobbled back to do their responsibilities. I awkwardly followed Aslan, unsure of whether I should walk next to the King or behind him or if I should wait to speak until I was spoken to.   
I’m afraid I was rather uneducated in how to address royalty.   
“You needn’t fear me, Amelia. I do not wish to frighten you.” He finally broke the silence.   
“I’m sorry, sir. I’m rather new to talking lions.” I said without thinking. Astonished with the slip of my tongue, I started apologizing fervently. I stopped right away when I heard a soft chuckle from the mighty lion in front of me.   
“I’m sure you are, child.” He stopped walking and turned to face me. Although he stopped chuckling, the twinkle of joy remained in his eye. “However, this is not the reason I wanted to talk to you.”  
He told me how there was a Witch who had taken over his country, forced it into winter, and called herself Queen of that land.   
“Sir, with all due respect, what does this have to do with me?” I asked, desperately trying to fit myself into the story.   
Aslan’s features remained kind and unbothered. “There’s a prophecy that was foretold. It stated ‘Wrong will be right when Aslan comes in sight, At the sound of his roar, sorrows will be no more, When he bares his teeth, winter meets its death, And when he shakes his mane, we shall have spring again. When Adam's flesh and Adam's bone sits at Cair Paravel in throne, the evil time will be over and done.’”  
I looked to him, brow creasing. “And you think that I am the girl of ‘Adam’s flesh and Adam’s bone?” I shook my head. “I’m afraid you must be mistaken. I’m 13. I can’t fight in a war, let alone lead a country! I-”   
Aslan interrupted me. “Hush, young one. I do not think you will do it alone. When I had said that the others will join us, I meant that there are others who are coming to fulfill the prophecy. Others in addition to yourself.” 

But that was two months ago. Aslan had said that the others were coming. I’d been waiting for them to come every day. Frankly, I’d been getting more and more anxious for their arrival, anticipating their appearance.   
Night after night, the prophecy kept me awake, mocking me with its weighted responsibility. How I longed for someone to share my burden with.  
As I trained in swordsmanship with Athares, who had taken the liberty of becoming my mentor, I got distracted by three tall figures walking towards us in the distance. Unfortunately, due to my distraction, I received a sharp smack in the rear with the fuller of her blade.   
“Hey!” I spun and faced her.   
“Amelia, you need to pay attention!” She reprimanded.   
“But, look!” I pointed to the figures who had gotten closer.   
Eyes widening, she looked in the direction I was pointing. She grabbed my forearm and with one swoop, she flung me onto her back, sheathed her sword and burst into a gallop to the front of Aslan’s tent so that I might meet those who were to help me fulfill this godforsaken prophecy.


	2. NOT A CHAPTER

Okay, so here's the scoop. 

I posted this very impulsively. I think I'm going to stop this because I'm still developing my idea for this. I WILL be writing an Edmund Pevensie fanfiction, but I don't think I'm going to be continuing this one. I have an idea that came along that was so much better than this one.   
For this fanfic, I just knew I wanted to write an Edmund Pevensie fanfiction, but I had no plot. I was just writing to write. So, I'm going to stop writing this one but be on the lookout for the other one that I'm going to write now that I have a cognitive plot idea!  
So sorry to those who enjoyed the first chapter. There will be more coming that is 10000x better than this! (Hopefully) 

Okay, that's all. Toodaloo, shinguard.


	3. NOT A CHAPTER

Okay! Hello!   
I have gotten a good bit of attention for this, so I thought I might as well advertise the fact that I HAVE ANOTHER EDMUND PEVENSIE FANFIC UP!!   
I PROMISE YOU THAT THAT ONE WILL BE A MILLION TIMES BETTER THAN THIS ONE EVER WOULD HAVE BEEN!!!   
So, please go check that one out! It's called Shatter Me.  
Honestly, it's based on a song by Lindsey Stirling.   
So, please go check that one out!  
Alrighty, anyways, have a lovely day, you beautiful human beings!   
Bye!!


End file.
